


Hate To Tell You "No", But...

by SkellyTelly



Series: [OLD] Polyruses Fics [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, child birth, non-canon polyruses, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Tumblr prompt by a friend: "Hard labor for a pregnant ash and supporting hickory and blue :3c"





	Hate To Tell You "No", But...

Soft whimpers and whines were all that came from Ash, while he was curled up on his side and gripping onto Hickory’s arm for dear life. What was hurting Hickory more than the death grip to his radius and ulna, had to be seeing his little brother biting back his tongue to keep from sobbing as his eyes fought to keep shut and not shed a tear.

 

After Ash’s water had broken, his first person to contact in a state of panic was Hickory, getting his brother to drop all his things and race back home. Ash had no one around with him when it happened: Blue was at work, Delia was being watched over by Sans (who also was at work), in fact, just about everyone went out working or to run some other errands. Hickory was able to excuse himself in order to drive home, get Ash and all the things needed of him, and hurry to the hospital. Along the way, he managed to get Ash to call up Blue so that he could meet them at the hospital.

 

It had been about an hour since they arrived and got admitted in.

 

Blue still had yet to show up.

 

A machine was kept nearby, monitoring Ash’s contractions and showing when new ones would start to emerge. Hickory would not need to look at the machine to tell a contraction was happening, as Ash gladly tightened and tensed up his hold and his whimpers would fall silent.

 

“Ash, breathe.” Hickory tried to gently remind, his other hand petted Ash’s head.

 

Ash struggled hard, absolutely refusing to and shook his head.

 

“Ash.” Hickory chided, “You need to.”

 

Rather than focus on taking a deep, even breath, he choked out a sob as he sounded like being strangled for air. His body was seizing up at the pain where his belly felt tight and taut, his back shot with agonizing stings, and there was no mercy on his hips, it felt like a bowling ball dropped down into his pelvis had him instinctively want to spread his legs apart, but with the aching back he wanted to lie down on his side. Nothing seemed to be helping him soothe the discomfort.

 

Now Hickory felt like the bad guy for trying to ask anything of his brother at all, but in the end, it was better that Ash let it all out than keep it bottled up, “Ash... Ash, do you need anything?” he wanted to try and do something more than just sit here and watch.

 

Ash was slowly coming down from the torment his body was going through, hiccuping and shuddering out a sigh, “ _mm..mm’n....not....comfy..._ ”

 

“You’re... Not comfy?”

 

Ash could not feel the energy to yell or berate his brother for not understanding what he was trying to communicate, instead, he just focused all his strength towards moving himself. When Hickory saw this, he began to assist by support Ash to move to where ever he wanted to go. And right now, he wanted to get up.

 

“Do you need to walk around? Let’s get a nurse to help you get outta bed.” Hickory was quick to offer before Ash tried ripping off bands and monitoring devices.

 

As Hickory got up to push the button to get a staff member’s attention, the door was heard opening and in came a rather distressed and worried Blue.

 

“Oh, sugar plum!” Blue sprinted over to the bedside, careful not to crash into it or disturb anything, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I took so long! I really did come as fast as I possibly could. Are you okay? What’s going on? What can I do to help?”

 

“Blue, please, try to calm down.” Hickory advised, knowing that Ash was very limited to speaking and the barrage of questions would be no help, “We’re going to have a nurse help us so he can get up and walk around, maybe help things along.”

 

“N-no.” Ash choked out, voice strained to speak, “I... Don’t...”

 

Blue’s hand came up to Ash’s back to rub it soothingly, “You don’t what, dear?”

 

While the touch was appreciated, Ash tried speaking, only for whimpers of gibberish to really come out.

 

“We need to ask him simple yes or no questions, Blue.” Hickory stooped down to meet Ash’s level, as he was sat up on the bed, “Ash, do you want to get up and walk around?”

 

Ash gulped, shaking his head.

 

“Okay. Do you... Want to change positions on the bed?”

 

Taking a moment to consider, Ash again, shook his head.

 

Hickory turned to Blue, not sure what to really ask for that might help, but hoping Blue’s past experience with labor could help him think of some better solution.

 

“M-maybe... We could see about asking for a birthing tub? You know, like be in a bath instead of on the bed! Do you like that idea, Ash?”

 

Ash looked up at Blue, a little hopeful of the idea, and nodded his head.

 

“Okay! Hickory, call a nurse and ask about that.”

 

“Aye aye.” Hickory said, getting back up and pressing the button for assistance.

 

The nurses were happy to oblige in setting up the birth pool for Ash, the warm water was kept at a pleasant temperate that was not scalding. It seemed to be a great big help in soothing a lot of Ash’s woes in sore back pain and allow for him to maneuver however he wished with ease. Especially in allowing his legs to be bent and apart.

 

It came as a temporary solution that got him to feel a lot calmer, but the continuous throb came back, now using both hands to hold onto Hickory’s hand and Blue’s hand. Blue getting just a taste of how it felt to be in Ash’s shoes way back ago when he had Ash there supporting him for Delia’s birth. And boy, payback sure did bite hard.

 

“Sugar, you’re doing so good.” Blue did his best to encourage and coach.

 

Ash’s response came more from him writhing from the suffering, bellowing out a groan. His legs seemed to come up more as he wanted to follow through with whatever his body demanded he do to save from this torture.

 

“ _ahh-ah-I-I.. nhm.... W-wah-wanna..._ ” it frustrated Ash to no end having his speech be utterly fragmented and stuttering, huffing deep breaths, he finally came right out with it, yelling loudly so as to push through the damn mental block keeping him from speaking coherently: “ _I WANNA PUSH! FUCK-HELL-I WANNA PUSH NOW!_ ”

 

Both Blue and Hickory were caught off guard. Taking a moment for the two of them to come to a silent agreement, Hickory got up and hurried out to reach hold of a doctor, that is if a nurse from just outside the room hadn’t already heard.

 

“Ash, sweet heart, you can’t push yet.” Blue advised in as calm a tone as he could while having to watch his lover suffer.

 

“WHAT!?” Ash was shocked and offended.

 

“Just-you have to wait for the doctor to say when it’s okay!”

 

The wash of utter disbelief on Ash’s face and how he tried to shove Blue away in how upset he was, made Blue feel so terribly guilty.

 

“Ash, please, Hickory is getting the doctor now! So maybe, if you feel like you have to push, m-maybe it’s time!”

 

“ _I-I c-c-can’t... m’w-wait..._ ” Ash sobbed, only breaking Blue’s heart into more and tinier pieces.

 

“Ash, sweetie, I don’t like it as much as you do, but it’s for your safety!” Blue tried to explain, only to get Ash choking up and crying as further result.

 

Thankfully, it was not a long wait until Hickory returned with the doctor and nurses ready on standby. With a quick check, the doctor brought his arm back out of the water, “Good news, you are dilated.”

 

That gave Blue a feeling of elation as he hoped that to be the case rather than telling Ash he could not push.

 

“Okay, Ash, on your next contraction, I want you to bear down and push for the full duration, alright? Once it's over, you can stop and take a breather." The doctor advised.

 

Ash felt more than ready for it, as he was just aching to finally get down to it and have this done and over with as soon as possible. Sure enough the contraction came, he acted on the urges. Oh it was pure agony, and no doubt did he get vocal through it with a deep groaning. He was tough though, something that Blue could tell and was so proud to see in him. He followed the guiding and instructions very clearly despite how much struggle he was going through. Hickory had returned to take Ash's hand again, as well as assist in keeping one of his legs bent up.

 

For as much as Ash followed through the commands given, he still struggled to get much of a result. To the point where the head began crowning, it was pretty exciting, until it seemed to stat receding back a little.

 

"Don't fret, these things happen, you just gotta keep pushing." The doctor's words were not the most comforting to Ash.

 

"I AM!" Ash snapped out in frustration.

 

Hickory looked up to the doctor sympathetically.

 

"No no, please, it's alright. I've had worse yelled at me."

 

There was a bit of an awkward laugh to the joke, the only one to not laugh, but instead cry, was Ash of course. Blue just kissed at his head and did his best in calming him down, whispering all little words of encouragement to him.

 

The process of pushing and stopping, pushing and stopping continued for what had to be almost an hour, until finally there came a break.

 

Ash was bearing down, teeth gritting and face hot, his eyes pricked with newer tears as there was that strong burning sensation to come from this push. It marked progress as the baby was finally starting to get passed the point of just behind his vaginal lips, but goddamn if it didn't sting at the stretching over the tiny body he was desperately trying to push out.

 

He had to take a quick break midway to breathe, but then was told to get right back to it as soon he could feel the head come through, there was about just a few minutes more to get passed the shoulders, but by that point, the baby slid out fully and Ash finally collapsed against the back of the bath. Through the blur of his body slowly being able to recover, Ash felt the baby get placed on his chest, moments later he got to hear it start to cry.

 

Blue was showering Ash with kisses and was crying, so proud of Ash and so happy to see the precious little child to result. Hickory rubbed Ash's shoulder and gave it a pat, rather glad to see both of them making it through okay and well.

 

Later, Ash would be able to carry around the small baby bones in his arms, proudly proclaiming, "I MADE _THIS_!"


End file.
